When Fiction & Reality Collide
by xo-AngelEyes
Summary: Sam & Kerrie couldn't wait to watch the new ep's of YuGiOh. But i bet they didn't expect to get sucke into that world ! What kinda mischief will the girls get into now ? better then it sounds, i suck at summaries xD zigfriedXoc read & review
1. If This Is A Dream, Dont Wake Me Up!

"Dude! Dudette! Hurry yo' ass up women!" I nagged to from my room. "New ep is about to start & i an't gonna wait for you"  
My best friend Kerrie ran into my room, bag of chips & soda in hand. I rolled my eyes with humour, she alway came prepared for some serious tv watching.  
Kerrie plonked on my bed as the intro started to play.

"YOUR MOVE!" we both shouted in sync with the TV, then laughed ourselves silly.  
Yeah, both me & Kez loved Yu-Gi-Oh & we both had a deck too. Kerrie's was kinda Joey Wheeler based, with cards based on luck & everything, even smoe of his monsters cause she loves him oh so much. Mines more of a combo of Kaiba's & Yugi's 'cause i love both their decks. Some monsters & similar stratigies with my own little twistes. We're both pretty keen duelist & have won our fair share of local & state tournments.  
It's pretty awsome, too. You know how they got duel disk in the show ? Well about 2 years ago, somone actually made real one ! There are just like in the show, holographic monsters and all. Me & Kez went spaztic when they first got relised.  
"So we're up to the ep where like they are all gathered at the KAIBA HOTEL?" Kerrie asked, dramatically saying the last part. I laughed "Yeah, now be quiet! It's about to start" She rolled her eyes at me & did so.

As soon as the intro stopped & 'YU-GI-OH GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP' was on the screen, the tv seemed to have frozen.  
I frowned. "That's funnyy...never done that before"I muttered to myself, as i got up to give it a small wack. But nothing, picture was still frozen on the title.  
Kerrie frowned too. "What's up with your TV Sammy"  
I looked at her dumb-founed & shrugged. "Wouldn't have a clue, it's never done this before" Then it started to make funny noises, like there was too much static.  
I back up & fell over. "That was intelligent" snicker Kerrie. Then the screen just turned white & light started to fill the room. It completly blinded me & Kez, who were now on my bed shielding our eyes. The noise was getting louder & so was the brightness.  
"What's goin' on?!" shouted Kez. "I don't know!" I shouted back, "Something NOT normal"  
& before I knew it, everything went from way to white, to pitch black.

_god only knows how long later..._

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see my room had become some first class meeting room filled with people! I looked around to see everything was...animated! "No effing way..."I breathed, just stareing at my new surroundings.  
I couldn't help myself but I had to see what I looked like, I stood but to find a window next to were I was sitting. I gasped. My trackie pants & tee had been replaced with a simple but elegent looking whit dress with silver heels. My hair was down & semi wavy. "I look..." I couldn't finish "HOT!" came a voice behind me. I spun around to see no other then Kerrie, who was wearing a skirt with knee-high boots & a strapless top. "Figure you'd have a skirt" I mummbled. She laughed & hugged me.

"Sam, if this is a dream, it's the best dream EVER!" she sreeched with joy. "Do you know where we are?" I thought for a moment, then I saw some people that look way too familar. "where...at the Kaiba Hotel for the start of the KC Grand Championship arn't we!?" i asked, not believing what I'd just said.  
Kerrie nodded, grinning ear to ear."YEAH! how cool?" Kerrie linked arms with me & started to wander around the room. She grabbed two wine glasses from a passing waiter. I gave her a funny look.  
"What?" she said shrugging, "We gotta look the part don't we?" I nodded. As we took a sip, i near spat my drink out at the sight i just saw and started giggling madly. Kerrie gave me a weird look "What?" I pointed over to what I was laughing about.  
Joey Wheeler & Tristian Taylor fighting over the camera with Duke Devilin quickly taking over. We tried to control our giggles the best we could.  
"Now how much better is it seeing something like that in person that on a tv screen" said Kerrie between giggles. I agreed, it was.  
"Hay, look over there" Kerrie pointed to the tables filled with every type of food you'd want to eat. "Its Rebeeca Hawkins & some...chinses-looking chick"  
Then they started to have a little tiff. "Its Tea!" I said. "And Yugi!" Kerrie added.  
Now this day...well, night, had gotta way better. "Its actually Yugi Moto!" Then that chinese looking girl started it go all goo goo over Yugi, which made me & Kerrie wanna vomit. "Ok, i feel really sorry for him" I said with an anime sweatdropped. Kerrie nodded.

I heard a voice right behind me that almost made me jump. Kerrir stood there, eyes wide. "Let's get started Rowland, time is money" said the voice "Sammy...thats...thats..." she stuttered out. "Seto Kaiba" I whispered in disbelief.  
"But Mr.Kaiba, we're still waiting for one more challanger" came the voice of his right hand man. We stood there, listening in on their conversation, rude, but we soooo didn't care.  
"Then he's disqualifed! Didn't I make that clear?" snarled Kaiba.  
"Geez, take a chill pill Kaiba Boy" I said, rolling my eyes, Kerrie laughed.  
Rowland stutterd. Followed by a 'yes sir'  
"Man, we havn't seen any of these episodes, you know who he's talkin' about?" Kerrie asked me quietly. I shook my head. "Nope, but Jamie did tell me that Kaiba &this guy are serious rivals, he didn't give a name though" I said back.

The someone walk pass us & up to Kaiba.  
"Pardon my tardinezz, traffic vaz a nightmare" came a german accent. "But I rose to ze occasion"  
I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was but i couldn't see much, Kerrie was infront of me so she got a better look. "Nice" was all she said with a cheeky smile. I mouth 'what?' to her & she grestrued for my to turn around. So i did.  
"By zer way Herr.Kaiba, I'm Zigfried" he finished off. The guy was tall, wore a purple suit, long pink hair, light blue eye with a white rose in his hand.  
"Now you see what I mean by 'nice'" Kerrie whispered in my ear. I slowly nodded.  
Kaiba didn't seem to be impressed though.  
"I don't care who you are, you show some respect if you wanna stick around"  
Zigfried only smiled & let outa small laugh, he didn't seem to be phase by Kaiba's insult.  
"If Kaiba wants anyone to stick around, he should change his attitude" I mummbled, for only Kerrie to hear. Kerrie let out a loud laugh then covered her mouth.

That gained the attention from Kaiba & Zigfried. We turned around the other way, Kerrie still trying not to laugh. I wacked her on the arm.  
"Idiot" I muttered. Kerrie mouthed 'sorry'. "Are they looking?" she whispered.  
I thought for a minute, an idea stucked me. I pretended to part my hair & run my fingersthrough it to havea quick glance over my shoulder then turn back around & nodded yes, they were.  
Kerrie was looking from me to someone behind us, with that cheeky smile of hers.  
"Ohhh, smooth move Sammy" Kerrie said with a smile. "Looks like that little number you just pulled got someone attention"  
I looked at her puzzled. "Who?" I asked quietly. She smiled again.  
"Mr.Zigfried" I did the same thing with my hair & glaced over at Zigfried, who was smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back. Kerrie giggled & took my armand walked away.  
"Geez Sam, you here all of 5 minutes and already you got some hottie checkin' you out" she said, nudging me. "What do you mean 'checkin' me out' ?" I asked.  
She titled her head back to were the boys were standing. "He's still lookin' dear"  
I blushed a little. Kerrie sighed with happiness.  
"Sammy, pinch me. If this is a dream, I so don't wanna wake up any time soon"


	2. Quick Meeting & The Free Room

Me and Kerrie were having a ball. Hadn't meet any of our favourite characters yet though. I guess Kerrie read my mind on that one.  
"Hay Sam, why don't we go say hi to the gang?" she asked ever so nicely. "I mean, when are we ever gonna be able to do this again"  
I pinched her. She yelped & rubbed her arm, i smirked.  
"Well considering this isn't a dream, i'd say plently of time, besides, what are we gonna say if they ask hay where are you from?" i pointed out.  
Kerrie thought for a moment. She sighed, knowing I had a really good point.  
"But they are gonna notice us sooner or later" she whinned. The a smile creeped across her face.  
"Besides, I gotta feeling this isn't the last time we are gonna be seein' Mr.Zigfried" she nudged me playfully. I glared at her, now she had a point.  
"OK, well first we gotta make up something to tell anyone if they ask" I said seriously, Kerrie nodded in agreement. "It's not like can actually tell them the truth"  
"Yeah, that wouldn't go down so well" Kerrie said, trying to think. "But remember Yugi & the gang have been through some pretty weird stuff in the past" she pointed out.  
I looked at her with the 'come on' look.  
"Yeah, ancient magic weird & soul stealing weird, not people comming from a place were you're all apart of a fictional TV show weird" I said with a sigh. "They'll think we're crazy" Kerrie face light up.  
"Not if we say all the stuff they've done" she said with a trumpient smile.  
"No, then they'll just think we're stalkers" I added with a laugh. Kerrie frowned, trying to think.  
All of a sudden the lights went out, & Rowland was up on stage.  
"Save the thinking for later, something prettyy kool is about to go down" Kerrie said, dragging me by my arm towards the stage.  
Rowland introduced all the duelist who were from all over the world.  
Kerrie & I were impressed. Pity, we coulddn't duel, we'd show 'em all.  
Then a thought his me. "Hay Kerrie, have you got your deck?" i asked.  
She gave me a funny look, the reached down into the pocket of her skirt & pulled it out. "Yeah, i do...for some strange reason"  
I reached down into mine & sigehd with relief. We both had our decks. I was wondering why this dress has a pocket.  
"Sam, you thinkin' maybe we can duel?" Kerrie asked with hope.  
I sighed & shook my head. "We can't we gotta be registered & we're not" I said, saddened by the fact too. "But as least we got our fake story, duelist commin' watch the best of the best battle it out for the title King of Games"  
Kerrie smiled. "I like the way you think" she said, giving me a high five.  
When Rowland introduced Joey, we couldn''t help but laugh.  
"Poor guy" we said in union. "Yeah, you got that right" came a voice behind us.  
We turned around to see Tea, Tristian & Duke. "Joey never gets enough credit for his dueling" Tea finished.Kerrie looked at me as to say 'well say something'. "Well hopefully he'll kick some majoy ass in his duels & prove them all wrong"I said with a smile. Tea smiled back & nodded "Yeah, he'll knock 'em dead" added Tristian. "Im Tea by the way, nice to meet you" she said shakingmy hand."And that's Tristian" I smiled "The names Samantha, but you can call me Sam, that's my best friend Kerrie" I said tilting my head to the side. Tea smiled& shook hands with Kez too. "Nice to meet you both"Tea said. We both nodeed.  
Suddenly someone was behind us, it was Duke. "So what brings you lovely ladies here?" he said in that smooth voice. Kerrie looked like shewas gonna melt, but I played it cool. "We're here pretty much just to watch the action, wouldn't miss this for anything" I said. Kerrie finaklly spoke up.  
"Yeah, we're duelist too" The three's faces lite up. "Awsome" Tea said smiling, "Have you guys meetJoey and Yugi?" I shook my head.  
"Nope, but it would be an honour to meet the king of games" I said with a giggle.  
"And Joey, he sounds...kool" added Kerrie. Tea laughed.  
"Well hang 'round, i'll introduce you" Tea said with another smile. The Duke cut in again. "Have you ladies ever heard of Dungen Dice Monsters"  
Before we could answer, Tristian had Duke in a head lock.  
"This an't about your game dice boy!" he said angerly. We all laughed.  
Rowland was introducing the last duelist. The pink haired guy. Turns out his name was Zigfried Loyd. Kerrie nudged me.  
"Remember that name sweetie, he's gonna be wanting to know yours" she said winking, I blushed. Tea looked confused. Kerrie happily filled her in.  
"Oh when we first got here, Ziggie was checkin' out Sammy" she said in a click voice. I blushed again, making Kerrie giggle.  
Intros were over & down with and everyone was still chilling outso Tea though thi would be a great time to introduce us to Joeyu & Yugi.  
Kerrie & I waited nervous as ever. Kerrie could barelt contain her excitement.  
"omgomgomgomgomgomg! we are gonna meet the King Of Games!" she kept saying. I joined in on her excitment.  
"Hahah ok, ok, Kez, i know! Just try and act kool & collected when they come over here & for the love fo god DONT drool over Joey!" I said with a smirk. She blushed & nodded. "Oh, here they come"  
Tea came over, followed by a grinning Joey & Yugi.  
Joey, Yugi, I'd like you to meet Sam & Kerrie" she said sweetly.  
We all shook hands. Kerrie was trying so hard to contain herself from 'glumping' Joey.  
"Nice 'ta meet chya girls, hope ya enjoy da show, da Joey kickin' some serious can show" he said, posing. I laughed, Kerrie looking all dreamy like.  
"haha don' worry we will" Kerrie said sweetly, giving him a wink. Joey blushed.  
"So Duke told us your duelist" said Yugi in that deep dreamy voice.  
I nodded. "Yupp, sure are" i said. Yugi looked at us curiously.  
"Then why not compete?" I thought for a minute.  
"errm...well...probably cause of all the big time compition, besides, its better ot watch when the best of the best are dueling" i said. I mentaly sighed 'That was closed'  
Tea looked at her watch. "Well i hate to say it but I gotta get these boys off to bed, they got a big day tomorrow" The boys looked at her funny.  
"What are ya, ma mother?" said Joey "Buuutt she does have a point"  
"So we'll see you both tomorrow?" asked Yugi. Both Kerrie & I smilled & nodded.  
"Of course, gonna be an awsome day" exclamed Kerrie.  
"OK, see you ladies tomorrow!" shouted Duke. who was being dragged away by Joey & Tristian. Me & Kez laughed.  
"Man, tomorrow is gonna be SO good!" shouted Kez, jumping up in the air.  
I totally concer...the a terrible fact hit me & the colour seemed to drain from my face.  
Kerrie stopped mid way through her celebration dance & looked at me.  
"What's up Sammy?" she asked with concern. I looked at her, a little down.  
"We don't have a room here! Where are we gonna stay?" I asked, looking down at the floor.  
"Maybe I can be of some azzitance" came a voice behind me. A german accent.  
I turned around to see no other the Zigfried Loyd standing behind, rose in hand.  
I was a little lost for words. Kerrie was all 'ohh lala' but i ignored her.  
Zigfried stood in front of me, handing me the rose.  
"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady" he said, taking my free hand & giving it a gentle kiss. I went red. I was kinda speechless. No stranger had ever given me a rose.  
"Thanks you, Mr..." i started. But he cut in. "Please, zer is no need for formality, Zigfried with do just zine"  
I smiled. "Then thank you Zigfried" He smiled.  
"Now I couldn't help but over hear you still misfortune." he started. I sighed.  
"Yeah, about that...we...hadn't really palnned to stay so silly us, forgot to book a room" I said quickly. 'thinking on your toes, good work Sammy' i thought.  
Zigfrid chuckled. "Vell are you lovely ladies planning to stay?" he asked.  
I looked at Kerrie who was nodded so fast her head was ready to come off.  
I totaly had a anime sweatdropped. Zigfried just chuckled again.  
"I vould take zat for a yes?" he asked looking me,I nodded.  
"Vell you gals got pick anya room you desere & i vill take care of the rest" he said smiling at me again. I was shocked. "What? Really? Are you sure?" I spat out.  
Zigfried laughed & took my hand. "Of course, its is no trouble" I blushed major.  
I could just feel Kerrie's eyes on me & in her head thinking naughty things.  
"I only ask vone think of you" I looked at him curously.  
"Yeahh?" 'Yep, Kerrie's head is definatly in the gutter right now' I thought.  
"All vant is to know the name of the lovely lady I have standing in front of me" he said.  
I could hear Kerrie's anaime dropped. I giggled.  
"The name Samantha, Samantha Grey" I said smiling.  
He smiled with satfactory. "Well Samantha, I glad I could be of help this evening"  
He took my hand & kissed it again. "I hope to see you again tomorrow, have a good evening" And with that, he gave us one last smile & turned around and left.  
I stood there, kinda suprsied. Kerrie was all smiles.  
"OOHH LALA! Sammy! Your a life saver!" she cried hugging me.  
"Huh? What did I do? Zigfried's then one giving us a free room" i said.  
Kerrie laughed. "Your the one that made his heart go BOOM BOOM so we could get that free rom" she said "Babe, he likie the Sammie"  
I pushed her & started to walk towards the exit. 'Whatevz"  
Kerrie followed me as we made our way around the building and found the PERFECT room! It was way glamorous!  
Kerrie was too busy running around the room, checking everything out.  
"Man this is sooooooo kool! And we don't have to pay a single dime! Thank you Ziggie!" she shouted, popping open a bottle of champage that was in the bar fridge.  
"Hay take it easy on that stuff, we don't wanna sky rocket the bill" i said Kerrie pouted. "Come on Sammy, didn't you hear the man, he'll take care of it"  
I rooled my eyes, she can be so nieve at times.  
"Yeah, but i don't want him to think we're moochers"  
Kerrie poured two glasses & came over to me.  
"Trust me babe, he wouldn't have offered if he was scared what the bills gonna be like. HEELLOOO we are female" she stated with a laugh.  
I took me glass, she had a point.  
"Well what shall be drink to?" She asked. i thought for a moment and raised my glass.  
"To the most kick ass misfortune & events that shouldn't even be possible!" i shouted.  
"I'll drink to that!" Kerrie said, taking a sip.  
I turned and look out the window, scanning over a sleeping Kaiba Land.  
'This is way awsome, i can only hope it gets better!' I thought, taking a sip from ym glass. ' Can't wait to see people duel & maybe be able to duel mayself' 


	3. The Morning Suprise

**yeshh, im back. & about time too xD writers block + possible moving house is to blame.  
now, part 3. hope you enjoy it  
remember to read & review, no flames pretty please  
**  
**Disclaimer: unfortunatly, i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, i only own my oc's Sam & Kaz.**

**As always: ' ' thinking. " " talking**

* * *

The sun shone through a small gap in the curtain, hitting my face. Like the sun was gently kissing my face.  
I slowly opened my eyes but shot straight up in bed remembering what happened last night.  
_'Was it just a dream'  
_Getting over my morning blurry vision, I looked around the lavish hotel room I was in, spotting a sleeping Kaz in a king-sized bed, silk sheets & all like my own, on the other side of the room.  
I let out a sigh. "Nope, apprently not" I said softy.  
I got up, grabbed the silk dressing gown next to my bed & walked over to the window.  
I turned my head to my sleeping friend; who seemed to be muttering in her sleep again.  
I giggled at the sight, then a funny little smirk crawled across my face.  
_'She's gonna kill me for this HA'  
_That being thought, i ripped the curtains open, the morning sunshine pouring into the room.  
"Gahhh! Asif Sammy!" she growled, driving her head under the covers. "Five more minutes"  
I rolled my eyes & walked over to her & pulled the covers back reveling her face.  
"I don't think so missy. That five more minute bull doesn't was with me"  
She groaned & slowly woke up herself until like me, became fully alive when she remembered where we were.  
"Awesome! We're still here!" She let out a joyful squeal. That made her jump outta bed.  
"Geez, if only you had this much energy every morning you'd never be late for school" I remarked.

She poked out her tongue at me & headed for the bathroom.  
After finishing off the champage bottle last night, it was pretty much straight for to bed so I didn't really get a good chance to have a look around.  
The room was pretty big, especially just for two people.  
I loved the deco too. Modern yet classic. Everything look great & seriously expensive.  
"Man, best sleep I ever had! King-sized bed was like sleepin' onn a cloud" came Karren's voice from the bathroom.  
She walked out in a silk fressing gown like mine.  
"And check out all the freeb-es"  
She did a twirl, nearly falling on her face making me laugh.  
"Big day Sammy! Grand Championship day one" I smiled at her kid in a toy store manner. It was going to be an awsome day.  
Kaz's stomach made a rather odd sound making her blush.  
"Well after breakkie"

Just as she finished talking, there was a knock at the door.  
"Room service" came a voice from behide the door.  
I looked at Kaz in confuseion."Did you..." I started, getting cut off by her shaking her head & looking as confused as me.  
I opened the door to find a waiter-looking guy with a food trolley.  
"Your breakfast ladies" he said in a very formal tone, ever so politely & continued to push the trolley into our room.  
He removed the metal covers to reveal a mouth-water serve of breakfast.  
Kaz & I were stunned. I could swear I saw Kaz starting to drool.  
"Enjoy ladies, the tournament opening ceremony begins in two hours" He gave us a small bow & headed for the door.  
"What a second!" I said after him.  
"Who sent this up"  
He turned back & smiled.  
"Why, the gentleman whom is paying for your accommodation . Enjoy ladies"  
And with that, he closed the door & left.  
Kaz & I looked from the door, to the food & then to each other. A knowing smile now plastered on both of our faces.  
"Zigfried"

I shock my head in disbelief while Kaz did a little happy dance.  
"My oh my, ya' gotta hand it to him Sam, he knows how to treat a lady"  
She grabbed her self a plate & help herself to whatever she wanted.  
The trolley was filled with toast, cereal, fruit, pancakes with maple syrup; even bacon & eggs! Along with juice, coffee & tea.  
Kaz of course, headed for the pancakes.  
I just sat on the end of my bed, taking this random kindness in, thinking. Kaz saw me & pouted.  
"Come on, eat something. Your gonna need you strength today"  
I sighed & got up, she had a good point & started to make myself a coffee still in deep thought.  
"Why would be send us breakfast" I finally said. Kaz smiled."Cause he likie the Sammie. DUH"  
"But, why send so much? We can't eat all this"  
I looked over at Kaz, who was really enjoying her five star meal.  
"On second thought..." Kaz finished her mouth full & spoke up "Weeelll, he didn't know what you wanted sssooo naturally, Ziggy sent up a few choices"  
As she finished talking, something grabbed her attention while she was pouring herself a glass of OJ.  
It was a small little note, with a red rose. Kaz giggled & handed it to me.  
"I think this is for you"  
I looked at her, then the note with a curious look on my face. I read it out loud.

_Dear Samantha,  
I do hope everything is to satisfactory.  
Please don't hesitate to enjoy yourself.  
Would love to see you again._

_Zigfried_

I couldn't help but smile while I twirled the rose in between my fingers. Not only had he helped me & Kaz out of a serious jam but succeeded in being totally sweet at the same time.  
Kaz was loving my reaction.  
"Wow, this guy sure doesn't mess around huh"  
She said, finishing off her food & heading over to the huge wardrobe.  
I shot her a friendly glare. "And what's that supposed to mean"  
She turned to me & gave me her famous 'i know all' smile.  
"Well, what I'm saying is, he likie the Sammie ..."  
"You already said that"I cut in.  
"ANYWAY, if he likie, maybe he wanna keep happy & get to know-e & posibly get likied back"  
"OK, whats with all the ee's already!"

I looked at her, she was clued in; I'd give her that.  
But I had to keep reminding myself. We weren't from this place.  
For all we know, our parents, families, friends could be worried sick about us.  
How could I tell Zigfried that? He'd think I was mental! & that's the last thing I need.  
Kaz, being my best friend & all read my mind.  
"Don't worry about anything else right now, just have a good time" Again, that smiled came on her face.  
"Besides, you know how you're always saying, everything happens for a reason"  
"Your point"  
"Well, maybe we're supposed to come here! Like, come on"  
And with that, she flung the wardrobe doors to reveal countless shelves of women's clothes, shoes, jewellery, accessories, everything! Kaz looked at my shocked expression & smirked.  
"Why else would this be pack to the rafters with women's fashion"  
I was speechless. I hate it when she's always right. This was gettin' weirder & weirder by the second. but we both couldn't care less.  
I walked over, scanning through the shelves, looking back at Kaz. A funny smile now on my face.  
She was smiling ear to ear too.  
"Take your pick Sammy. We've got duels to watch & guys to impress!"

* * *

**Author Notes: in this chapter, i'm not sure if Zigfried is OOC but i personally reckon he's be something like that if was interested in someone. try to impress & be super sweet**

I must also add, this story is totally deicated to all the Zigfried fangirls out there, or fans in general. that guy doesn't get enough recogntion i say xD  
come on girls ! is in deprate need of more Ziggy stories D

That's all from me, til nxt time peoples. PEACE OUTT ! xo


End file.
